


Roy Harper: a ronin's tale

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Changing tides [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Families of Choice, Infiltration, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Redemption, Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Sequel to Rougher Tides. Five years after Talia al Ghul's attack on Star City, a guilt ridden Roy Harper has retreated into a life of isolation. Then, one day, his past comes knocking on his door. Roy is set on a journey that causes him to ask a very important question: is redemption for the things he has done possible?





	1. The story begins

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the sequel to Rougher Tides. It is a very Roy Centric story and, while it will have appearances from other characters from Rougher Tides and Changing Tides, it will largely be a Roy centric story. This is because, between Rougher Tides and Changing Tides, I’ve told all the story I can tell for Oliver, original timeline wise. But as for Roy, between the way he was when Rougher Tides left off and the way he was when we see him in Changing Tides, there’s a story there. This is that story. 
> 
> “In samurai legend and in Samurai terminology, a Ronin is a Samurai without a cause. A Samurai without a purpose.”- James Mangold.

The Watchtower  
Morning

Oliver fired an arrow and it hit the target perfectly. Oliver lowered his bow, satisfied when he heard the door to the training room open and someone walk in.

“Oliver,” Oliver turned around to face Barry at the sound of his name, “I think we finally got something.”

“On what?” Oliver asked curiously.

“On Roy.” Barry said and Oliver was stunned into silence.

“What?” Oliver demanded frantically.

“A location.” Barry told him.

Bar in Bludhaven  
Night

“On the fifth anniversary of the attack on Star City by Talia al Ghul and the subsequent formation of the Justice League, the question everyone wants to know still remains unanswered: Where is Roy Harper, the brainwashed hero who Talia al Ghul used to launch the attacks on Star City?” A news anchor reported on the television. 

“If he hasn’t come out of hiding by now, he probably never will.” Another said.

In the back of the bar, a man listened to this absently as he took a drink of scotch. The man was dressed in ratty street clothes and his hair was an over grown mess, stretching down the sides of his face and to his shoulders with a beard and mustache, all of it hiding most of his face. The only clear feature of the man’s face was his eyed, which were a deep blue that showed immense torment.one his hands appeared to have a red glove on it but, if you looked closely, you could see he wasn’t wearing a glove on it, that his red hand was a robotic arm itself.

The man looked up as man in the bar stood up, taking a giggling blonde with him as they walked out the door.

Outside, the man leads the blonde into an alley. She giggles, thinking they were going to be having a romantic liaison as he shoved her against the wall. However, he giggles stopped cold as he pulled out a knife. He pressed a hand over her mouth as he attempted to stab her.

However, a red hand reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked over to see the man from the bar standing there. He shoved the man off the woman, throwing the knife away.

“Get out of here.” The long haired man told the woman and she ran off. 

“You’re interrupting.” The other man said as he stood up.

“Joe Wilson. Like father like son I suppose.” The man mused.

“What do you know about my father?” Joe asked and the man flashed a dark smirk.

“More than you can imagine. How many?” The man asked.

“What?” Joe asked confused.

“How many people have you killed you sick son of a bitch?!” The man demanded.

“I lost track.” Joe said with a sadistic grin.

With an enraged roar, the man rushed Joe. Joe attempted to punch the man but the man caught his fist with his flesh arm. The man flipped Joe on his back but, with a well-aimed kick, Joe knocked the man off his feet. The man fell to the ground but then pounced on Joe. They wrestled for a bit before the man put Joe in a neck lock, choking him.

“Joe Wilson, you have failed this city.” The man growled in Joe’s ear. 

The man waited until Joe had passed out from lack of air until he let him go. The man stood up when someone ran in, the man looking over to see a police offer taking in the scene.

“I’d like to make a citizen’s arrest.” The man said casually.

Bludhaven police station  
Later

“Sorry about all this,” an officer said as he uncuffed the man, “it was very brave of you to help that woman. We’ve been trying to get this son of a bitch for months. How’d you know it was him?”

“Lucky guess.” The man said blankly as he rubbed his human wrist with his robotic arm. 

“Well, however you did it, that woman you saved and everyone in this city owes you their thanks for helping to stop a serial killer. You’re a real hero.” The officer praised and was surprised by the grim smile the man flashed him.

“I am no hero.” The man said darkly before walking off, bumping the police officer on the shoulder on his way out.

Apartment in Bludhaven  
Later

The man walked into his apartment. It was run down with empty beer bottles, plates holding half eaten food, and dirty clothes thrown all about. Hearing something in the kitchen, the man tensed. Battle instincts kicking in, he picked up a knife from a plate and cautiously walked in. He saw a woman in his fridge, sticking her head it. She took out a beer, opened it, and took a drink as she turned around to face him. The man tensed but dropped the knife in the sink once he saw who it was.

“Nyssa.” He greeted coolly.

“You are a hard man to find Mr. Harper,” Nyssa said as she swallowed, “we’ve been looking for you for four years.”

“How’d you find me Nyssa?” Roy demanded.

There was a Jason Anders listen in the yellow pages. Consider there have been rumors of a vigilante acting in the shows of Bludhaven, it was not difficult to suspect you might be here.”

“What do you want?” Roy demanded.

“It’s been five years since it happened Roy. You’ve fought your battle alone and lost. Let us help. Come home Roy.” Nyssa said, kindness shinning in her eyes.


	2. The offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will be continuing this. Sorry this chapter is so short, but the chapters will start to get longer after this.

Roy’s apartment

Night

 

“So you came here to, what, convince me to come back to Star City? Face my past?” Roy asked Nyssa mockingly as he sat on his couch as she stood, taking a drink of beer before he continued. “Well, I’m sorry you’ve wasted your time. I’m never coming back. So tell Oliver to stop looking for me and to stop sending people after me.”

 

“You can tell him yourself.” Nyssa said as she tossed a letter at him, which Roy expertly caught, “that is your invitation to Oliver and Laurel’s wedding.”

 

“Well, only took them fifteen years.” Roy said dryly but Nyssa pressed on.

 

“Oliver wants you to be his best man,” Nyssa said and Roy was thrown, “my husband and Barry Allen have offered to step in if you could not be found, but Oliver has said if you won’t do it, he does not want a best man.”

 

“Well, I guess he’ll just have to do without one then.” Roy said in complete apathy.

 

Angrily, Nyssa lunged for him. Roy instinctively dodged and shoved her away. They both jumped to their feet and both attempted at strike each other. With his robotic arm, Roy caught Nyssa’s arm and flipped her in on her back on the floor. It was silent in the room as they both breathed heavily.

 

“Well, at least I know the true Roy Harper is still in there.” Nyssa said as she sat up.

 

“I want you to get out and I don’t want you to come back.” Roy growled.

 

“Very well,” Nyssa said as she got to her feet, “but I have something for you.”

 

Nyssa pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. Roy took it and looked down to see it was a train ticket.

 

“That ticket will grant you a ride on a train that will take us to Star City tomorrow morning,” Nyssa explained, “it leaves at ten tomorrow. I know what you are going through Roy. The things my sister did to you have broken you, just as the things my father did to me broke me. But cutting yourself off from the people who love you is not the answer.”

 

“Everyone I love dies.” Roy said darkly as he handed the ticket back to Nyssa.

 

Nyssa took it back, walked to the door, and put the ticket on an end table next to the door.

 

“In case you change your mind.” Nyssa said before walking out the door, closing it behind her and leaving Roy to his thoughts in his empty apartment.

 

The Watchtower

Later

 

“So he’s not coming then.” Oliver said disappointed over his video chat with Nyssa.

 

“He’s lost Oliver. He’s lost all hope.” Nyssa sighed and Oliver nodded sadly.

 

“I’ll give him until after t honeymoon, then I’ll come and drag his ass back to Star City whether he likes it or not.” Oliver told her in a tone that left no room for argument before he cut the video feed.

 

Roy’s apartment

Later

 

Roy was in bed, thrashing and turning as a nightmare assaulted his mind.

 

_Roy’s nightmare._

_“Green Arrow?” Officer Conahan asked as Prometheus stood in front of him._

_“No, I’m not the Green Arrow.” Prometheus said before he brought his sword down on Conahan._

_Just before the sword reached him, Conahan suddenly turned into Diggle. Prometheus ran him through the chest with the sword and everything froze._

_“You killed me Roy. You’re a murderer.” Diggle told him disgusted._

_“Murderer!” Sin shouted as she appeared at his side._

_“Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!” the voices of all of Roy’s victims shouted as they all appeared, surrounding him._

Roy sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Looking over, he saw it was almost eight in the morning. Reaching over to his nightstand, he picked up the train ticket Nyssa had given him. he had no idea why he had taken this into the bedroom with him instead of throwing it in the trash. He simply stared at it for a moment.

 

“So what are you gonna do?”

 

Roy looked over to see Thea looking up at him on the other side of the bed. Every now and then, he’d dream about her. They’d talk, she’s let him cry, he’d confess his guilt, that sort of thing. But he hadn’t dreamt about her in almost a year.

 

“What can I do? I don’t deserve to be there, standing with all of them. Not after the things I’ve done.” Roy said in self-loathing.

 

“From what I understand, a lot of the people there have done a lot of bad things to.” Thea pointed out.

 

“It’s different for me. I killed Dig, Sin…so many others. There is no salvation for me Thea. There is no redemption for the things I have done. Oliver should have let me die on that train.” Oliver said grimly.

 

“If he did, he and Laurel as well as a lot of other people would be dead ten times over,” Thea told him and Roy sighed, “if you want to die, then what’s the harm in going, if just to say goodbye?”

 

Roy looked away in thought then looked back to her. But she was gone, leaving Roy alone with the ticket and his thoughts.

 

Bludhaven train station

Late morning

 

Nyssa looked around, searching for Roy. She was just about to give up and head in when she saw something that made her smile. Roy, dressed in ratty clothes and carrying a duffel bag on his shoulder, was walking towards her.

 

“I’m not staying,” Roy told her once he reached her, “I’m just going to do this one last thing for the man who saved me and to say goodbye.”

 

It was a start, Nyssa conceded with a smile.

 

“Very well then, let’s board our train.” Nyssa suggested. 

 

Roy nodded and the two walked towards the train.


	3. Gotham City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa takes Roy to Gotham City to get him ready for the wedding. While there, Roy is confronted with painful memories of his time as Prometheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter we get the reunion between Oliver and Roy and the one after is the wedding, but in the mean time you can enjoy this.

Train

Late morning/early afternoon

 

Roy and Nyssa sat silently on the train, as they had for the past hour since the train had taken off. Neither said anything, just waiting. The train suddenly pulled to a stop and Nyssa stood up.

 

“All passenger traveling to Gotham City, you have arrived.”

 

“Come Roy.” Nyssa said and he looked at her confused.

 

“You told me we were going to Star City.” Roy protested.

 

“We are, but do you really think I am taking you to see Oliver and Laurel for the first time in four years like that?” Nyssa gestured at him with distaste. “Come.”

 

Roy sighed but got up to follow her. The pair exited the train and made their way out of the station. As they walked out, Nyssa led him over to a limo. Standing in front of it was an old man in a suit that was vaguely familiar to Roy.

 

“Welcome back Miss Nyssa,” the man greeted warmly in a British accent, “I see your trip was productive.”

 

“Yes, it was Alfred,” Nyssa said in a tone that was equally warm as Roy realized why he recognized the man, “Alfred, this is Roy Harper. Roy, this is Alfred Pennyworth. He works for my husband.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Harper.” Allred held out his hand for Roy to shake but Roy could only star at Alfred, remembering, painfully vividly the last time he had seen Alfred.

 

_Wayne Manor, five years ago_

_Alfred Pennyworth was walking down the hall when Prometheus struck him from behind, sending him falling to the ground._

Now

 

Alfred lowered his hand after Roy didn’t take it. Nyssa shot him a pointed look but Roy did not react. His hand wasn’t worthy to shake the hand of this man, not after what he did.

 

“So,” Alfred opened the door of the limo, holding open for them, “shall we?”

 

Wayne Manor

Afternoon

 

Roy got out of the limo and looked up at the mansion. It was just as grand as Oliver and Thea’s old house, maybe more so. Nyssa closed the car door behind her and looked over at him.

 

“Well, shall we Miss Nyssa, Master Harper?” Alfred asked as he closed the driver’s side door.

 

Alfred led the two up the front steps and unlocked the door. He opened the giant doors and the trio walked inside. As Alfred closed the door behind them, Roy looked around, noting the familiar style to the Queen Mansion. A young man with black hair and blue eyes that bore a striking resemblance to Bruce Wayne walked in and Roy’s attention was immediately drawn to him. It didn’t take long to figure out that this was Robin, the partner of Batman and Black Arrow.

 

“Welcome home Nyssa.” The young man said warmly and Nyssa smiled, the light of a mother shining in her eyes as she looked at him.

 

“Thank you Dick,” Nyssa said before she looked over at Roy, “Dick, this is Roy Harper. Roy, this is Dick Grayson, my and my husband’s adoptive son.”

 

“So, you’re the infamous Roy Harper,” Dick said as he eyes Roy, as though he were sizing him up, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Nothing good I expect.” Roy said grimly and Dick smiled.

 

“It’s the opposite actually, barely anyone has anything bad to say about you.” Dick said to Roy’s surprise.

 

“We understand that Prometheus is not you.”

 

Roy looked over to see Bruce Wayne walk into the room. As Bruce walked over and lightly kissed Nyssa, Roy remembered the last time he had seen Bruce in this house.

 

_Wayne Manor, five years ago_

_Bruce and Selina burst in but Prometheus threw a syringe, which hit Bruce in the neck. He pulled it out but he fell to the ground, unable to move._

_“You will regain the use of your body momentarily,” Prometheus said as he stalked towards Selina, “but by then, I will be long gone.”_

Now

 

“So, shall we Master Harper?” Alfred asked, breaking Roy out of his dark memories.

 

“I’m sorry?” Roy said confused.

 

“Alfred is going to make you more…presentable.” Bruce supplied.

 

“He means he’s going to make you look less like a caveman,” Dick said as his adoptive parents glared at him, “I developed immunity to those looks years ago guys.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t recall agreeing to this.” Roy said surly.

 

“Isn’t it cute how he thinks he has a choice?” Dick asked cheekily.

 

“Young man, I raised Gotham City’s own Dark Knight. I am more than capable of dealing with you.” Alfred said blankly.

 

“You know what, forget it.” Roy snapped as he turned and attempted to walk out.

 

However, Nyssa pulled out a knife and stepped in his path. Roy stopped, giving her an incredulous look.

 

“Are you serious? We both know I can take you.” Roy said irritably but Nyssa simply smiled.

 

“Oh I know. The question is, will you?” Nyssa raised a challenging eyebrow.

 

Roy rolled his eyes before turning around to face Alfred.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” He said and Alfred smiled.

 

“Right this way Master Harper.” Alfred said before leading Roy towards the stairs.

 

Alfred led Roy up the stairs and down the seemingly endless hallways. As they rounded a corner, Roy stopped, staring at a certain spot. As Alfred looked over at him and saw him staring, the Englishman realized why. It was because Roy had been in this hallway, five years ago.

 

_Wayne Manor, five years ago_

_Selina pulled out her whip and tried to strike Prometheus with it but he caught it, yanking it hard enough to send her to him. He caught her in his arms and she struggled but it was futile._

_“Goodbye, Miss Kyle.” Prometheus said before he pulled out his sword and slit her throat._

_“NO!” Bruce shouted as Prometheus dropped her to the floor._

_“My name is Prometheus. Remember that name.” Prometheus said before he turned and walked out, leaving a heartbroken Bruce to stare at his lover’s dead body as she bled out._

Now

 

Roy stared at the spot where he had killed Selina Kyle, lost in thought. A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Alfred looking at him with understanding shining in his eyes.

 

“Come along now Master Harper.” Alfred said.

 

“I-I am sorry.” Roy said his voice full of remorse and a kind smile crossed Alfred’s face.

 

“I know, we all know. What happened was not your fault. You are not to blame for the actions of Miss Nyssa’s sister,” Alfred said as he let his hand off Roy’s shoulder, “but the forgiveness of others is not enough. You must forgive yourself Master Harper.”

 

Star City, Oliver and Laurel’s house

Same time

 

“So you got him to come? That’s great!” Oliver smiled at the video feed of Nyssa.

 

“He said he’s only coming back to do this for you and to say goodbye.” Nyssa warned him but Oliver was not deterred.

 

“Every journey begins with a first step. When I felt my guilt over Tommy’s death and my death wish, I fought that battle alone and almost lost. I’m not gonna let the same thing happen to Roy.” Oliver said firmly.

 

“Well, we shall see you tomorrow. You can convince him to stay yourself.” Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Oliver said before the video feed cut out.

 

“Well, I better get going.” Laurel said as she walked out with a bag.

 

“I still think you leaving is stupid.” Oliver complained as he stood up.

 

“I promised my dad that, when I got married, I’d do the whole ‘no seeing the groom the night before the wedding’ thin. Call him old fashioned but it’s what he wanted. I know he’s gone now but…” Laurel trailed off but Oliver smiled.

 

“It’s okay, I get it. Maybe it’ll make the moment I see you walk down that aisle all the more worth it.” Oliver said as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

 

“I can’t wait to finally be your wife.” Laurel said as they broke their kiss.

 

“I can’t wait to finally be your husband.” Oliver said as he kissed her again.

 

“Well, just wait a few days Ollie.” Laurel smiled before grabbing her bag and walking out with Oliver staring after her.

 

“Can’t wait.” Oliver said softly.

 

Wayne Manor

Night

 

Roy walked out of the bathroom in the room Alfred had prepared for him. He had a towel on around his waist and walked over to a mirror in the room, examining himself in the mirror. The beard had been trimmed by Alfred, only some slight stubble remaining. Alfred had also given him a haircut, cutting it a little shorter than his usual hair style. Roy stared at his chest, seeing the various scars that littered his chest.

 

Roy looked down at his robotic arm. This was one of his punishments for what he had done. To lose his arm and be reminded of what he had done every time he looked at this replacement arm. Roy looked over at his bed, where Alfred had laid out some clothes for him. Roy moved over to change when the door to his room opened.

 

Nyssa walked in but froze, staring at him stunned into silence. More specifically, staring at the numerous scars on his chest. Roy cursed himself for not changing sooner.

 

“Can I help you with something Nyssa?” Roy asked stiffly and Nyssa was brought out of her shock.

 

“Alfred had a tux prepared for you,” Nyssa puta dry-cleaned Tux on the bed, “Bruce wore it as a younger man but it should fit you well enough.”

 

“Thank you Nyssa.” Roy nodded and there was a silence that stretched between them.

 

“Did…my sister do that to you?” Nyssa asked, staring at the scars on his chest.

 

“Good night Nyssa. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get changed.” Roy said and Nyssa knew pushing him would only make him close off further.

 

“Good night Roy. We will be leaving for Star City at ten tomorrow morning. Be ready.” Nyssa warned him before walking out and closing the door behind her.


	4. Reunion

Star City  
Afternoon

Roy and Nyssa stood outside an apartment door; Roy dressed in a black t-shirt and a matching black jacket with blue jeans. Dress smiled at him reassuringly, seeing his nervousness, before she walked over and pressed the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened. A young boy, eleven or twelve, stood in the door way, looking up at Nyssa. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Oliver although Roy could see bits of Talia in him to. The young boy smiled up at Nyssa.

“Aunt Nyssa!” Conner shot himself at her.

Nyssa caught the young boy in her arms, hugging him tightly. Roy smiled slightly before he looked up as someone else stepped out the door. Oliver had aged well in the last five years. He had a goatee that Roy would most certainly tease him about later and he seemed…different. Less haunted than the Oliver that Roy had known all those years ago. Like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Oliver smiled and walked over to Roy.

I was worried you wouldn’t come.” Oliver told him.

“I almost didn’t.” Roy admitted.

“I’m glad you did.” Oliver told him.

Before Roy could say anything, Oliver reached out and wrapped him in a hug. Initially reluctant, Roy returned the hug. 

From the car, Bruce and Dick watched all this.

“You think he’ll be okay?” Dick asked.

“I don’t know. The kind of guilt he is living with…it would break most men. To be honest, I’m not sure it hasn’t broken him. But if anyone can reach him, it’s Oliver Queen.” Bruce said confidently.

“Yeah, if you say so,” Dick said before smiling, “so, you think Oliver will like tonight?”

“I think he’ll enjoy himself,” Bruce smirked before frowning and looking over at Dick, “You are not drinking. And we don’t have strippers.”

“Oh come on!” Dick whined.

“Dick, if Nyssa finds out we did that, and I don’t doubt she would, she’s kill you, me, and probably everyone but Oliver and Roy. And a mass murder by one of the bride’s maids will certainly put a damper on the wedding.” 

“It’s good to see you Roy.” Oliver said as he stepped back, smiling at his old student.

“You to Oliver.” Roy said, flashing a slight smile at Oliver.

‘And, uh you remember my son Conner.” Oliver said awkwardly as he gestured over to Conner, who stood by Nyssa looking at them.

Yeah, I did kidnap him; Roy wanted to say but held his tongue. Although judging by Conner’s guarded eyes and expression, he hadn’t forgotten that detail either.

“Hey kid.” Roy said awkwardly.

“Harper.” Conner said stiffly, his father and aunt shooting him disapproving looks for his rudeness.

“Conner.” Nyssa reprimanded.

“It’s okay, I get it.” Roy said quickly and there was a silence that stretched between them.

“Oliver, I was wondering if I could take Conner for the night. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him.” Nyssa said as she placed her hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Well, it’s okay with me and I don’t think Laurel will mind. What do you say?” Oliver looked over at Conner as the boy’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah!” Conner shouted as he raced towards the limo, leaving three chuckling adults.

“Make sure he doesn’t stay up to late.” Oliver said and Nyssa smirked.

“I think we can manage it.” Nyssa drawled as she walked towards the limo.

“Nice kid.” Roy said as he looked after them.

“You can thank Laurel’s influence for that.” Oliver chuckled.

“Hates me though.” Roy noted and Oliver winced.

“He doesn’t hate you, he just…you made a bad impression on him. Once he gets to know you, he’ll see the real you.” Oliver said confidently and Roy smiled grimly.

“I’m not staying Oliver, I’m just here to say goodbye.” Roy told him.

“Well, there’s a full two days between goodbye and now. So, let’s get inside and talk.” Oliver ordered, leading Roy inside and closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. Next chapter will be the bachelor/bachelorette parties and the one after that will be the wedding. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile, life has been hectic and then my computer broke, but life should calm down soon. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this.

Oliver and Laurel's apartment

Night

"It's good to see you Roy." Oliver said as he and Roy sat in the kitchen, getting a drink.

"Look Oliver, I'm just here to say goodbye. And to tell you to stop. I am...beyond saving. Once the wedding is over, I'm gone." Roy said and Oliver was silent for a moment.

"The fact you even came here at all proves that you are not beyond redemption," Oliver said staring into his glass, "look, I know how hard it is after going it alone for so long, after doing things there is no redemption for, to return home to the people who love you. But the things that Prometheus did, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you Roy."

"But I am Prometheus." Roy said tormented.

"No. Prometheus is who Talia turned you into after weeks of torture and brainwashing. It wasn't you Roy, it was Talia." Oliver tried to reason with Roy.

The next thing either of them knew, there were to blurs and Oliver was suddenly in another place, his hands tied behind a chair as a bag was over his hand. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of this when the bag was pulled off his head.

"HAPPY BACHELOR PARTY!" Barry and Cisco shouted and there were cheers as Oliver chuckled.

"Cute guys, real cute. Now can you untie me?" Oliver asked, amused despite himself.

Elsewhere in Star City

Same time

"Conner's down for the night. Let's get started." Sara said, walking into the room where her sister, Nyssa, Mari, Kara, and Lois were sitting at the table.

"Well then, let's get this party started." Lois cheered and Laurel rolled her eyes good naturedly.

Oliver's bachelor party

Not long after

"Good to see you man." Cisco said as he walked up to Roy, who stood apart from the rest of the party.

"You too Cisco," Roy nodded at his of friend before looking away, "so, Caitlin, Did you and Barry..."

"No," Cisco sighed sadly, "we haven't been able to find a cure yet. She's still locked up at Argus."

"I'm sorry." Roy looked away, shame filling him.

"It wasn't your fault what happened to Cait, it was mine." Barry said as he walked up to the pair.

"I let her out. You could've stopped her, found a cure." Roy said in self-loathing."

"If we haven't found a cure by now, we wouldn't have if you left her in there." Cisco was quick to assure him.

"Come on, we're about to play cards. You wanna play?" Barry asked Roy.

"I don't know." Roy hedged, not sure he'd be welcome.

"Come on. If you're gonna leave after the wedding, what's the harm?" Cisco implored.

"Well...alright." Roy reluctantly agreed.

"Awesome! Well, let's go buddy!" Cisco threw an arm over Roy's shoulder and led him towards the table.

As Roy sat down, uncomfortable around all these people he didn't feel worthy to share a table with, he surveyed the group. Aside from Oliver, Bruce, Dick, Barry, and Cisco, there were six other men at the table. Ray, An African-American man dressed in black, A Caucasian man with dark hair and blue eyes who Roy noted was vaguely familiar, A bearded blond haired man wearing a trench coat, A African-American young man a little younger than Roy, and a dark brown haired man with brown eyes.

"Roy, this is Clark Kent," Oliver gestured to the man vaguely familiar to Roy, "J'onn J'onzz, "he gestured to the older black man, "John Constantine," the man with the trench coat smirked at Roy good naturedly, "Wally West," Wally waved politely, "and Hal Jordon," Hal smirked at him, "Everyone, this is Roy."

"Hey." Roy said awkwardly, not liking everyone's eyes on him.

"Well, lets play mates." Constantine said as he lighted a cigarette.

Laurel's bachelorette party

Same time

"Thanks for helping me clean up." Laurel said as she and Sara cleaned up.

"What are sister's four?" Sara said as she threw some wrapping paper in the trash. "So...Roy's back. And he's the best man."

"Yeah," Laurel said awkwardly, not sure how her sister was reacting, "if it's too difficult for you, I won't make you walk down the aisle with him."

"I'll do it but I'm not doing it for him or for Ollie. I'm doing it because you're my sister and I love you." Sara told her coolly before walking out of the room.

"I see Sara has not forgiven Roy for his role in Sin's death." Nyssa said dryly as she walked up behind Laurel.

"Up here, she knows that it wasn't his fault," Laurel said as she pointed to her temple, "but she can't accept it. But I think she blames herself more than she blames Roy. She thinks if she had checked in on Sin more once she came back, she could've prevented Sin from dying."

"She can't know that." Nyssa frowned.

"She also knows that here," Laurel again pointed at her temple, "but she can't that here." Laurel gestured to her chest, just below her heart.

"Blame is often a substitute for blame. Bruce and Dick often feel this way. I hope my son does not inherit his father's tendency for martyrdom." Nyssa mused.

"What? Are you..." Laurel trailed off as Nyssa smiled.

"Its too early to tell but I feel as though it is a son." Nyssa said and Laurel flashed her best friend a beaming smile.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you and Bruce!" Laurel said as she hugged her friend and Nyssa chucked.

"You are the first outside my family to know. We would like to keep it a secret until after the wedding if you would." Nyssa implored and Laurel nodded.

"Of course. I understand." Laurel assured Nyssa.

Oliver's bachelor party

A little later

"You have to be cheating mate!" Constantine accused and Oliver laughed.

"I'm just that good John. I was taught by a Russian Mobster. HE taught me to be ruthless." Oliver smirked.

"Hey, what about the guy who can read minds." Wally protested as he stared at J'onn.

"r the men who have super speed." J'onn said as his eyes moved back and forth between Barry and Wally.

"Is no one going to mention the guy who has X-Ray vision!?" Barry cried as he gestured to Clark.

As the others bickered playfully, Roy was silent as he observed them all. The bonds they all shared with each other was obvious. They all went out of their way to include him but he couldn't. He couldn't get attached, otherwise he might change his mind. And he couldn't, he wasn't deserving of redemption. HE was simply here to say goodbye, then he was gone. That was the plan and he would stick to it. He had to, Roy told himself as the voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Thea told him he was worth saving.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Anyone interested in seeing this continue?


End file.
